No me pidas ser tu amigo
by chofisrad
Summary: Historia HarryHermione es posthogwarts, songficoneshot. Despues de la guerra, Hermione decide irse para olvidar sus penas...


Para mi Querida azaak: Nena, sabes que te aprecio mucho, ya me dijiste que apenas paso tu cumple y quiero retribuirte todo ese apoyo que me haz dado todo este tiempo, ademass de desearte felicidades, espero que te la hayas pasado muy bonito; bueno, he aqui este regalin de mi para ti, niña: este fic que esta basado en la cancion del mismo nombre, autoria: Fernando Delgadillo. Disfrutalo, pequeña.

FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!!!!

* * *

**NO ME PIDAS SER TU AMIGO**

- Es difícil de decir, pero se que tu lo entenderas mejor que nadie

- ¿Sucede algo, Hermione? Mira que tanto misterio empieza a asustarme

- No es necesario que te asustes, Harry, no es nada realmente malo. Ya te lo habia dicho, después de todo lo que ha pasado necesito tiempo… un tiempo lejos de aquí

- ¡¿Qué dices?! No puedes irte, no…

- Claro que puedo y lo sabes muy bien… estuve aquí, peleando contigo, a tu lado, vi morir a mis padres, vi como se iban mis amigos. Por favor no lo hagas mas difícil, podria esperar que cualquier persona se opusiera excepto tu, tu mejor que nadie sabes lo que se siente, comprendes lo que me pasa, por algo eres mi mejor amigo…

Harry sintio una opresión en el estomago. Estuvo a punto de contestarle que a el le pasaba lo mismo y que no por eso se iba a ir, falto poco para que le echara en cara que estaba huyendo, casi le rogo que no lo abandonara, el corazon le palpitaba rapidamente y no podia imaginar la vida sin ella, queria decirselo pero de su boca no surgio ni una palabra, se limito a mirarla con los ojos llenos de melancolia y a tomar su mano entre las suyas, sin sonreir, sin entender por que dentro de si llevaba el profundo impulso de retenerla con el, sin embargo el deseo de que ella fuera feliz resulto mas fuerte.

**_Hoy buscas en mi un amigo  
que haga un poco por que alcances lo que anhelas  
un amigo seria yo si te apoyara contra todo lo demas.  
A un amigo tu dicha le haria feliz  
aunque esta te llevara lejos_**

**_y te fueras mas alla de lo que yo te habria  
podido acompañar_**

Esa sonrisa que el le prodigaba y que siempre la hacia estremecer, es lo unico que esperaba de el en ese momento, que aceptara su decisión, sabia que el no estaba conforme, pero ella ya no iba a aceptar objeción alguna. Ella solo queria alejarse y olvidar, olvidar las desgracias, los momentos tristes, pero sobre todo olvidarlo a el, olvidar el amor que le profesaba y olvidar que el no le correspondia; queria enterrarlo en un rincón de su corazon y dejar que el tiempo se lo llevara como al polvo para no sentir.

- Gracias- La castaña sonrio timidamente ante el gesto de su amigo, sentia que se le anudaba la garganta, pero tambien sabia perfectamente que era la mejor opcion que tenia y que no tenia vuelta atrás.

- No es nada. Ademas no podria impedirtelo por mas que quisiera, eres una necia…- Le sonrio ligeramente, solo durante unos instantes, momentos antes de que un frio se apoderara de sus pensamientos y tomara su mano para salir de aquel café.

Caminaron por las poco transitadas calles, en silencio, solo por el ruido interno de sus pensamientos, se agobiaban uno a otro sin decirselo de pensar que el momento de la partida se acercaba. No habia una razon que desentrañara el por que de todos esos acontecimientos, simplemente surgieron, otros fueron producto de innumerables confusiones, de deducciones incorrectas, de especulaciones; pero ninguno de los dos habia intentado aclararlo, solo habian dejado que las cosas siguieran su curso, tratando de ignorar el palpitar incesante de sus corazones, esos corazones que pedian a gritos revelar su profundo secreto y que eran silenciados por el miedo que sentian de salir lastimados… sin que ninguno lo supiera…

_**No me pidas ser tu amigo **_

**_porque hay cosas en mi que este día no entiendo  
por ejemplo que no puedo ser ese alguien  
que piensa en la comprension  
y estar solo me daria tranquilidad  
si a la vez tu me comprendieras…_**

Se habia enterado por si mismo, era lo que mas le acometia en la consciencia, ella no queria decirselo, no queria ser detenida, no queria llorar, pero era inevitable, solo la veia tristemente desde esa boveda jade implorandole en silencio que no se alejara de el. Ella no podia ceder, o mas bien no queria, sus instintos habian ofuscado a su pensamiento en multiples ocasiones, solo por una vez, solo esta vez queria que su cabeza tuviera el mando y no iba a permitir que el sentimentalismo ganara otra vez la batalla.

- _Es preferible sufrir ahora a hacerlo durante el resto de mi vida. No quiero ver como es feliz con otra mujer mientras yo me desmorono tratando de ocultar lo que siento… es mejor dejarlo atrás…_ - Penso la castaña mientras contenia las lagrimas

El dia habia llegado, al igual que el momento de la verdad, ella emprenderia un nuevo camino y el regresaria sobre sus pasos a rememorar dia y noche un pasado de añoranzas y un futuro de sueños incumplidos. Si, la amaba, la amaba en secreto desde hacia años, amaba a la amiga, a la confidente, a la madre, pero sobre todo amaba a la mujer, aquella que lo habia apoyado, que habia creido en el y que habia estado dispuesta a dar su vida por el… quizas eso era lo que mas le dolia, haber comprendido todo cuando la vio al borde de la muerte, habia estado a punto de perderla una vez y ahora, sin previo aviso y por su propia voluntad lo dejaba solo, por un momento penso en confesarle todo su amor como tenia planeado cuando ella lo cito en aquel café, pero ya era demasiado tarde…

Mordia sus labios incesantemente, los nervios y el dolor eran irremediables,, sin embargo, una gran fortaleza se habia apoderado de ella impidiendole el llanto, sintio el fuerte impulso de decirle que lo amaba, de besarlo y aferrarse a su cuerpo para no dejarlo nunca, pero se lo habia prometido a si misma y no pensaba hacer a un lado todos sus planes una vez mas por su causa.

Tomo sus maletas, queria que el no la dejara irse, que en un ultimo momento la hiciera arrepentirse de sus cometidos y se quedara a su lado, pero el no dijo nada, al igual que habia hecho todo el dia, se mantuvo callado, observandola, reprimiendo cualquier estimulo del que tal vez pudiera arrepentirse, la vio acecarse a la puerta de abordaje y no lo resistio mas, corrio a su lado y la abarazo, con todas sus fuerzas, un abrazo lleno de todo sentimiento, pero sin palabras, de una u otra forma no hubo un asomo de que la retuviera, se habia contenido de que ella se enterara de su amor por cualquier medio, excepto, quizas, la carta que metio en el bolsillo del saco de la chica.

**_Esta tarde que me hace abrazarte fuerte  
cuando me dices adios  
un amigo te diria que todo marcha mientras  
se muerde los labios  
y por ti no extrañaria cada fin de año  
los dias que no volveras_**

Empezaron a correr lagrimas por ambos rostros, era un llanto de frustración, de impotencia, ninguno sabia lo que el otro sentia y tampoco se atrevian a confesarlo. Ninguno queria que ese momento se acabara, querian tenerse el uno al otro, pero ellos creian que era imposible, habia muchos secretos que no se habian dicho, y uno de ellos era ese profundo sentimientos que compartian, su relacion de amigos no era la misma, por que entre amigos no hay secretos…

- Te voy a extrañar, Herms. Te voy a extrañar mas de lo que te imaginas…- Dijo un pelinegro con los ojos vidriosos y la voz a punto de quebrarse

- Y yo a ti… me vas a hacer falta, Harry…- Confeso la castaña sintiendo un punzar en el pecho que la hizo regresar a la realidad- Pero tengo que irme ya…

- Por favor, no me dejes¿es que haz olvidado todo lo que hemos pasado juntos?

- Nunca podre olvidarlo, no puedo olvidarte, amigo… _"Y es por eso que me voy"-_ Dijo Hermione mientras se soltaba y emprendia un apresurado paso para dejarlo atrás, después de todo, el ya no podia pasar mas alla

_**Un amigo dejaria de hablar de cosas **_

_**que sabe que te haran falta  
para hablarte de lo que hay mas adelante **_

**_aunque yo me quede atrás…  
_**

**_Se que siempre fui el "contigo" que tuviste a cada  
instante de tu vida  
alguien que lo daba todo  
sin pedirte ni siquiera la verdad _**

Siempre tuviste este complice

**_que vino sin que le necesitaras  
porque concebia el mundo _**

**_desde tus ojos si ellos me querian mirar_**

Una fuerte aflicción torturaba al cuerpo de Harry, el dolor le perforaba las entrañas mientras albergaba dentro de si una pequeña pero fuerte esperanza, una esperanza de un mañana diferente, un mañana al lado de la persona que amaba, aquella mujer de nombre Hermione Granger.

_- Ojala lea mi carta_- Penso el ojiverde- _Ahí puse todo lo que sentia, lo que he sentido y lo que sentire por ella, quizas algun dia ella llegue a entender que ya no puedo ser su amigo, tal vez algun dia, ella me ame como yo…_

El avion empezaba a elevarse por los aires, las nubes inundaban el frágil paisaje aereo que la joven no se atrevio a mirar, siempre habia sentido miedo a las alturas, pero estaba dispuesta a soportarlo con tal de estrujarse el corazon y desterrar a Harry Potter de su corazon. Los recuerdos al lado de un chico de gafas enpezaban a formar un remolino en su cabeza, cerro los puños fuertemente dentro de sus bolsillos para frenar todas esas ideas, entonces lo encontro, un arrugado pedazo de papel que ella no habia dejado ahí, empezo a leer e contenido con una obvia sorpresa hasta que llego al final, ahí, sus ojos se empañaron de nuevo al pasar la vista por unas lineas que decian algo asi:

_**No me pidas ser tu amigo **_

**_cuando me dejas saber que ya te marchas  
no soy tan civilizado para  
comprender sabiendo que te vas _**

Para ti sere aquel que hoy lo pierde todo porque no supo escucharte,  
que para mi solo sere un extraño en paz que nunca te dejo de amar

Que para mi solo sere un extraño en paz que nunca te dejo de amar…

La estudiante mas inteligente de Hogwarts se habia equivocado por primera vez, se sentia una tonta, pero una tonta feliz, todo en su cabeza y en su corazon era una batalla de emociones y de pensamientos pero por primera vez desde hacia mucho tiempo tuvo algo por seguro en su cabeza: regresaria por el aunque tuviera que subir nuevamente a ese armatoste…

_**  
**_


End file.
